Marvel Database:Item Template
Empty Syntax (Standard Options) } | } | }|[[ }]]| }} }} }| } | Gallery | Gallery }} }} | right = } | } | Unknown }} }} } | | right = } }} }} } | | right = } }} }} } | | right = } }} }} } | } | right = } }} }} } } } } } } | Origin }} } | | right = }| } | } | }- }}}=0|Expression}}|[[ }]]|[[Earth- }]]}} }}|}} }} }} } | | right = } }} }} } | | right = } }} }} } | | right = } }} }} } | | right = } }} }} } | | right = } }} }} } } | Characteristics }} } | | right = } }} }} } | | right = } }} }} } } | Owners }} } | | right = } }} }} } | | right = } }} }} } | | right = } }} }} } | | right = }|;}} | }|;|0}} | ;|0}}}} }|;|1}} |, ;|1}}}} }|;|2}} |, ;|2}}}} }|;|3}} |, ;|3}}}} }|;|4}} |, ;|4}}}} | } | } | } }} }} }} }} } | }|Season}} | } }} | }|#}} }|Vol}} | }}} | } }} }} | } | | UnknownCategory:Character First Appearance Needed }} }} } | }}} | rightheader = } | Last appearance }} }| Appearance of Death }} | righttext = }}}} | }}}}|Season}}| }}}}}}| }}}}|#}} }}}}|Vol}} | }}}}}} | }}}} }} }}}} }} } } | } | History of item is unknown. }} } } | } | * No special notes. }} } } | } | * No trivia. }} } | } } }} } | } } }} } * /Appearances}}|0| | /Appearances}}}} Appearances of * /Mentions}}|0| | /Mentions}}}} Media was Mentioned in * /Images}}|0| | /Images}}}} Images featuring * Item Gallery: * Fan-Art Gallery: } } | } | * None. }} Usage Always Present Fields | OfficialName = OFFICIAL NAME | First = FIRST APPEARANCE | HistoryText = HISTORY OF LOCATION | Notes = NOTES | Trivia = TRIVIA | Links = LINKS AND REFERENCES Optional Fields | Image = FILENAME | Aliases = ALIASES | Distinguish1 = DISAMBIGUATION PAGES | Model = MODEL | Version = VERSION | Universe = UNIVERSE / REALITY | Event = EVENT APPEARED IN | LeadDesigner = LEAD DESIGNER | AdditionalDesigners = ADDITIONAL DESIGNERS | PlaceOfCreation = PLACE OF CREATION | PlaceOfDestruction = PLACE OF DESTRUCTION | Origin = ORIGIN | Dimensions = AREA / DIMENSIONS | Weight = WEIGHT | CustomLabel = CUSTOM LABEL | Custom = CUSTOM | CurrentOwner = CURRENT OWNER | PreviousOwners = PREVIOUS OWNERS | Creators = MULTIPLE CREATORS | Last = LAST APPEARANCE | CustomSection1 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText1 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT | CustomSection2 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText2 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT Manual Overrides | Title = DEFAULT : PAGENAME | ImageSize = DEFAULT : 200 | ImageText = DEFAULT : PAGENAME | Gallery = DEFAULT : PAGENAME/GALLERY | HistoryHeader = DEFAULT : History | NotesHeader = DEFAULT : Notes | TriviaHeader = DEFAULT : Trivia | SeeAlsoHeader = DEFAULT : See Also | LinksHeader = DEFAULT : Links and References Note * TODO: Should 'ImageText' be part of the default empty sytnax? * If 'unique' or 'Unique' are in the 'Model' field, the page will be categorized as 'Unique Items' * If magic, asgard, battlesuit or weapon are included in the Origin field, the page will be categorized as 'Magical Items', 'Asgardian Items', 'Battlesuits' or 'Weapons' respectively. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:ItemsCategory:Templated Articles } | | Category:Copy Edit}} }}}|unique}} }}}|unique}}|Category:Unique Items}} } | }- }}}=0|Expression}}| }|[[Category: }]]}}| }|[[Category:Earth- }]]}}}} }} }}}|magic}}|Category:Magical Items}} }}}|asgard}}|Category:Asgardian Items}} }}}|weapon}}|[[Category:Weapons]]}} }}}|battlesuit}}|[[Category:Battlesuits]]}} }}}|armor}}|[[Category:Battlesuits]]}} }}}|material}}|[[Category:Materials]]}} }|[[Category: }]]}} } | | Category:Image Needed}} }|None.jpg}} | Category:Image Needed|}} }|Needed.png}} | Category:Image Needed}} __NOEDITSECTION__